


Один на один

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, без смысла и сюжета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ханамия и Куроко встречаются на матче между ПЧ и заключают сделку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один на один

Ханамия Макото был известным засранцем, не нуждающимся в представлении. Почти всю свою сознательную жизнь он посвятил взращиванию у людей ненависти к себе – в существование чего-то более искреннего он просто не верил. Если за имитацией любви можно было отыскать корыстные мотивы, то в чистой незамутненной ненависти искать выгоду было бессмысленно. Вот, к примеру, Киеши Теппей явно скрывал что-то. О доброжелательности Имаеши Шоичи можно было складывать страшилки. То же самое относилось и к Акаши Сейджуро, который после новообретенного душевного равновесия в финале Зимнего Кубка душил ядовитыми улыбками каждого встречного. Брр. Ханамию тошнило от их показушности.

– Интересный матч, не правда ли? – спросили рядом.  
Ханамия вздрогнул, и, опознав голос, скривился, словно нечаянно откусил слишком кислое яблоко.

– Не надоело фокусничать?

Куроко Тецуя посмотрел на него. Что с этим лицом? К нему словно приклеили одну хрен-пойми-какую эмоцию – и так и оставили. Руки на коленях, а в руках старинный позолоченный подсвечник.

– Я здесь сидел с самого начала. 

Ханамия подавил желание скривиться и посмотрел прямо перед собой, а затем по сторонам – тренировочный матч Тоо-Шутоку собрал на трибунах представителей почти всех школы префектуры. Ну, допустим, Ханамия в самом деле пришел в конце первой четверти и занял ближайшее свободное место на верхней трибуне. Он вполне мог не заметить, что его соседом окажется любимчик Сейрин и всего Поколения Чудес.

– Чудесный, – бросил Ханамия. По полю гоняли какие-то левые игроки, которых Ханамия впервые видел – очевидно, второй состав. Заканчивалась вторая четверть, счет едва перевалил за тридцать очков с минимальной разницей в пользу Тоо. Однако на скамейке запасных нервно постукивал ногой Аомине Дайки, в пяти метрах от него сидел прямой как палка Мидорима Шинтаро, который косился на соседнюю лавочку, не обращая внимания на своего компаньона, подпиливающего ему ногти.

– Согласен. На кого бы ты поставил?

Ханамия не горел желанием завязывать разговор. Но тренеры выпустят своих асов только в последней четверти. Скорее, чтобы дать спустить пар, чем в тренировочных целях. Эти чокнутые асы все как один рвались померяться достоинствами. Скукота, по мнению Ханамии, но зрелищная – по его же авторитетному мнению – хотя он бы еще добавил перчинки в происходящее.   
Но надо еще как-то скоротать двадцать минут.

– Принимаешь ставки?

– Собираю информацию.

– Жаль. Я бы поучаствовал.

– И все же?

На поле решительным образом ничего интересного не происходило. Ханамия пожевал губу. Куроко Тецуя упорствовал на своем, и Ханамия Макото мог не мог не сыграть на этом.

– Я бы ответил, но это так ску-у-учно, – вздохнул он. – Ты знаешь, что я люблю обсуждать боль других людей. К примеру, сейчас меня заботит здоровье Мурасакибары Атсуши. Тяжело приходится центровым. Я знаю, мне это близко.  
Внутри разливалось удовольствие от собственных слов. Он умел выбирать правильные формулировки, когда хотел быстро выбесить собеседника (а хотел он чуть чаще, чем постоянно). Все люди готовы возненавидеть по первому требованию, а Ханамия только помогал им сорвать корку с червоточины.   
Конечно, по лицу сейриновского поганца невозможно было ничего прочесть, но Ханамия был уверен, что слова достигли цели.

Наконец, Куроко Тецуя вздохнул и скосил глаза на поле. Новички Тоо забросили трехочковый, и трибуны жидко отозвались хлопками. Тоо теперь лидировал на пять очков.

– По правде сказать, ужасно. Даже Кисе-кун бывает не таким раздражающим, как он. Мурасакибару окружили заботой. Теперь тренер, Химуро-сан и Акаши-кун следят за каждым шагом, и Мураскибара-кун считает, что я должен знать, насколько бесчеловечно они с ним обходятся.

– Какой кошмар, – Ханамия чувствовал, как по лицу расплывалась улыбка. – Бедный Мурасакибара-кун, бедный Куроко-кун. Гении доставляют столько хлопот, а выхлоп от них только сорок минут на площадке. Надо быть мазохистом, чтобы следить за этим балаганом.

Куроко задумчиво отвел взгляд.

– В чем-то ты прав. Иначе с тобой бы я тоже не разговаривал.

Ханамия внезапно вспомнил, что этот парень уделал Акаши.

– Аомине победит, – он цокнул языком и погрузился ниже на сиденье. – Ставлю десять тысяч.

– Выиграет Шутоку, – без запинки отозвался Куроко Тецуя, глядя вниз на поле. – Ничего не ставлю. Хочу посмотреть на твое лицо.

В другой бы день Ханамия взбесился, но сейчас неожиданно разыгравшийся азарт с лихвой перекрыл раздражение. Да этот щенок умел скалить зубки.

– У Аомине Дайки баскетбол на уровне еды и сна. Только Акаши среди вас может с ним потягаться.

Куроко Тецуя внимательно на него посмотрел. Ах, ну да, его команда играла со всеми командами Поколения. Только что с того? 

– Вы продули Аомине, – напомнил он. – Не Акаши, не этому фрику Мидориме, а Аомине. Жаль, что я поставил так мало, надо было с тебя стрясти еще желание. Совсем плевое. Как на счет… – он мечтательно приложил палец к губам. – Как насчет маленького твита «Ханамия-сан всегда был гением»?

Матч был позабыт. Ханамия следил за каждым мускулом на бледном лице, за каждым вздохом, поднимающим грудь. Он чувствовал, что близок, чтобы расколоть твердую скорлупу, которой отгородился от мира Куроко Тецуя.

Тот не спешил подавать признаки волнения. Куроко Тецуя продолжал смотреть немигающим взглядом. И Ханамия готов был поклясться, как слышал бег его мыслей – пока что отдаленный цокот, напоминавший щелчки печатного станка, – но он слышал, что там внутри под оболочкой литосферные плиты пришли в движение и вот-вот столкнутся, рванув вулканами по швам. Куроко Тецуя мог казаться каким угодно хилым, забытым и пофигистичным, но таким он на самом деле не был.

– Ты хочешь поднять ставки?

Это Ханамия услышал разочарование? Да, неужели? Он еще помнил отпечаток ненависти во взгляде исподлобья, когда Сейрин угодили прямиком в расставленную паутину.

– Будто я не вижу, что ты гребаный любитель острых ощущений.

– Ох, ты меня раскусил, – монотонно произнес Куроко. – Только тебе никто не поверит, когда ты всем расскажешь.

Ханамия расхохотался.

– А ты забавный, Куроко Тецуя. Разве в Сейрин не проповедует честность и доброту? Мне же действительно никто не поверит. Ты разбиваешь сердце! Так что? Какова твоя ставка?

– Вообще-то я хотел спасовать, но если настаиваешь, – он сделал паузу, приподняв брови, – оставлю за собой право выбрать желание.

Ханамия хмыкнул. Прозвучал сигнал окончания третьей четверти.

 

– Почему многие так недоценивают силу противника, пережившего столько поражений? – Куроко Тецуя говорил все так же монотонно. Но Ханамия едва ли его слушал. Он смотрел на поле и пытался поверить своим глазам: команды выстроились для обмена рукопожатий, и Аомине Дайки усмехался, похлопывая по спине Мидориму Шинтаро, невозмутимо продолжающего вертеть в пальцах мяч.  
Хуже победы Шутоку была только отвратительно миролюбивая обстановка на площадке. Команда Тоо, подшучивая, собирала вещи, тренеры рассеянно обсуждали свои дела возле дверей приоткрытой подсобки, и только новый капитан строго отчитывал какого-то расстроенного первогодку.

Ханамия выматерился, схватив со спинки олимпийку, и, расталкивая учеников, заспешил подальше из спортзала. Он забыл про этот матч и про Куроко сразу, как только сел в метро, и только в понедельник утром во время обеда он получил смс с неизвестного номера «Матч один на один. Сегодня на стритбольной площадке возле Синдзюку».

Воспоминание всколыхнулись злостью. Ханамия сжал телефон и собрался послать Куроко Тецую с его провокационной тягой к правильности, а потом решил, что это слишком просто. Куроко Тецуя приглашал его, и Ханамия не мог упустить шанса еще раз попробовать сломать жизнь, дух, на крайняк – оставить на память синяки или ушибы. И никто из чудесных баскетболистов к нему не придерется: у него есть эта смс, развязывающая руки.

«В пять часов» – написал он в ответ и вернул телефон в карман. Остаток дня его не покидало приподнятое настроение. 

– Ты пришел, – произнес Куроко, выступая из цветистой тени деревьев по периметру площадки. Ханамия откинул сумку на разогретую солнцем лавочку. 

– Не ожидал? 

Куроко был переодет в свободные шорты и серую ветровку, Ханамия же поленился сменить школьную форму.

– Почему же? Как раз наоборот, – Куроко пару раз подбросил мяч вверх, а затем без предупреждения швырнул его в Ханамию. Он поймал, но едва успел удержать равновесие.– Я ожидал, что Ханамия-сан захочет показать все, на что способен. Без свидетелей.

– Приятно иметь дело с понимающими людьми, – отстукивая мячом об асфальт, он другой рукой освободил пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке. – Начнем, Куроко-кун?  
Куроко кивнул и стал в стойку – ни усмешки, ни самоуверенности, ни страха – только взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век, какой бывает у того, кто без раздумий убьет, если потребует ситуация. У Ханамиии от затылка по спине побежали мурашки.

Игра один на один без свидетелей и без правил. Просто восхитительно.


End file.
